Ralice Drabble Collection
by kevinYking
Summary: "I could kiss you, you bitch" There is simply not enough fics with these awesome ladies, let's do something about that shall we? Various fics all set in the same AU but necessarily connected
1. Chapter 1

"I could kiss you, you bitch" Alice grinned when she opened the door to their shared apartment and seeing her girl standing there with a half smirk on her face and two tickets to Bora-Bora in her hands.

"I know what my girl wants" Rain laughed as Alice ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug, Alice spun her around before setting her down and began showering her with kisses.

"You're the best"

Rain smirked at the praise "Fuck yeah I am" she linked her arms around Alice's waist and the other girl snaked her own arms around Rain's neck.

Alice leaned in closer "Will I get to see you in a bikini?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Rain shivered as she felt the other woman's hot breath on her ear "Maybe...if you ask very nicely" she managed to get out without stuttering.

Alice grinned and moved in closer "Please?" she asked breathlessly before running her tongue along the shell of Rain's ear.

Rain took a shaky breath "You can do better" Alice grinned and moved her lips down Rain's neck, she found a spot and bit down, not too hard nor too soft, leaving a mark and earning a hiss from Rain.

"Please?" she tried again with a teasing grin, Rain moved her head to kiss Alice but the other woman continued her descend.

She kissed a path further down Rain's neck, continued down her collarbone until she reached the top of her black wife beater, before Rain could react Alice pulled the article of clothing over her head and thrown it over the back of a dinning table chair.

Alice grinned at what she was met with "No bra?" she asked with mirth, she kissed her way down Rain's chest until she reached her lover's left nipple, she lightly grazed it with her teeth and asked again "Please?" she felt hands in her hair that gently turned her head up until she looked Rain in the eyes

"You can do much better than that" the smaller woman said with half closed eyes.

Alice licked her lips teasingly and began kissing her way her girlfriend's muscular stomach, only stopping to dip her tongue in Rain's belly button.

She reached the waistband of the other woman's pants and placed a kiss on Rain's stomach just above it, she then stopped her descent and looked up at Rain's face.

The other woman was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed, a frustrated growl rumbled in the back of her throat when she felt Alice stop touching her with those sinfully soft lips, she opened her eyes and looked down.

Their eyes met and Rain almost came undone right then and there, Alice's eyes were a mirror of her own, dark with lust.

Alice was the one to break the gaze when she felt she had Rain's full and undivided attention.

With a quick movement of her fingers she unbuttoned the pants and proceeded to unzip them with her teeth, she slowly pulled them down and helped Rain step out of them and then threw them over her shoulder to be found later when they have had their fun.

Now all that stood between Alice and her target was a pair a black cotton panties, panties that showed just how much Rain wanted her.

Alice leaned closer and breathed in the scent, it was intoxicating, she placed a kiss on top of the fabric where she could feel Rain's clit was begging for attention and Alice could deny such a lovely request.

She moved the panties aside and gave Rain's sex one long lick and moaned, Rain tasted better than anything she had ever tried, so strong, so intoxicating, so...Rain.

Alice moved her mouth a little higher and kissed Rain's, now exposed, clit again before taking it into her mouth and sucked.

Once again she felt hands in her hair, this time however they didn't move her head but held her in place, not that she had any intention of moving, she released the nub from her mouth and grinned still not moving her head and asked, her voice sending vibrations through Rain's dripping sex "Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When I get outta here... think I'm gonna get laid" Rain said to the guy at her right.

Matt groaned "Rain for goodness sake! I get it you have a hot girlfriend and you have sex all the time!" Jill chuckled at Matt's annoyance from her spot on the other side of Rain.

"Please Matt you're just jealous that Rain have a girlfriend and you don't" she said with a grin, she then took a sip of her drink and looked at Alice on the dance-floor.

As she watched the woman dance her ass off, and what a nice ass it was, Jill thought back to how she met Alice.

It had been during a civil protest in Raccoon City Jill being a police officer Jill had been there for public safety, but in reality it had been to make sure the government could crack down on any sign of rioting, Alice had been there as extra security from a private firm.

Alice and Rain had been broken up when Jill had first met Alice, they had flirted back and forth for a time, it wasn't anything serious...at least from Alice's side, Jill on the other hand, she had been foolish enough to develop feelings from 'Hey you're hot and I'm hot we should bang' and into 'I wanna carry you bridal style out of a church' and of course when Jill had finally gathered her courage to tell Alice her feelings who had decided to come to town? Rain of course.

Jill had learned that Alice and Rain wasn't just broken up but Alice thought Rain was dead, Rain used to work as part of a special ops team, Rain's superiors had faked Rain's death as part of her cover but Alice was supposed to have been told about the cover but for some reason hadn't, Rain had quit after that and moved back to Alice in hopes of repairing the damage done.

Jill had kept her feelings to herself and today she was glad she had for it was clear that Alice and Rain were meant to be together.

Rain stood up from the bar stool and put down her glass "Later suckers I'm gonna go dancing" she said and then walked out onto the dance floor.

Jill followed the woman with her eyes as Rain walked up to Alice and began dancing with her, after a few moments however she snapped her head away as Rain and Alice's dancing had turned into something that could only be described as clothed sex on a dance floor.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" she heard Matt groan beside her and she couldn't help but chuckle at the man's misery.

"Yeah you're so jealous...to bad so am I" she muttered to herself as she lifted her glass to her lips and downed the entire drink in one gulp.

Jill turned in her seat to order another drink, she stopped short however as she came face to face with someone who could only be described as a fucking super model behind the counter.

"Hi I'm the new bartender, my name's Claire" she said with a smile and all Jill could do was make a few vowel sounds and blush at that perfect smile.

"Jill" she managed to get out, she saw Claire's smile grew as she poured her a glass of something, vodquila.

"Here you go Jill...on the house."


End file.
